MÁGICOS AMORES
by Selegna Sorensic
Summary: Una escuela de magia con algunos secretos por descubrir, amor, amistad, odio, rencor y muchas cosas más ¿te unes a esta aventura?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno este es el primer fic de amour sucre que hago, quiero que participen OC's asi que si gustan participar manden su ficha,espero les guste

Dysclaimer: Amour Sucre no me pertenece, le pertenece a ChinoMiko

«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»

PROLOGO

«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»

Somos Adriana y Alexander, hijos de una de las más antiguas familias de magos, estudiaban en una escuela normal hasta que se empezaron a dar sus primeros indicios de magia los cuales están un poco atrasados ya que se supone debieron empezar cuando tenían 12 años pero eso es otra historia, ahora estudian en el internado "Sweet Amoris" un colegio de Magia, aquí harán nuevos amigos y vivirán muchas aventuras.

Si quieren participar dejenme su ficha con los siguientes datos:

~Nombre:

~Edad:(de 16-18 años)

~Características físicas:

~Características psicológicas:

~Familia:

~Chico: (no se puede Armin)


	2. SWEET AMORIS ESCUELA DE MAGIA

Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 1 de "MÁGICOS AMORES" espero les guste

Dysclaimer: Amour Sucre no me pertenece, solo la trama es mía

Habla Alexander

_Habla Adriana _

**Hablan ambos **

**«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»«~»**

**Hola somos Adriana y Alexander si estas oyendo esto seguramente estas en el Sweet Amoris, ¿quieres oír una historia de amor, mentiras y aventuras? Si es así continua escuchando, si no es mejor que dejes esto donde lo encontraste, todo empezó aquel día de verano, el día en que usamos nuestros poderes por primera vez.**

Era un día soleado, todos estaban alegres pues era el último día de clases, por los pasillos solo se veían personas hablando de que iban a hacer durante sus vacaciones, nosotros estábamos en el aula de matemáticas, las vacaciones y todo lo que a los demás les emocionaba a nosotros nos daba igual, seguramente se están preguntando porque bueno en realidad es algo sencillo de explicar, somos hijos de una de las más antiguas familias de magos y nosotros eramos los únicos que no tenían poderes nuestra única ilusión año con año era que se presentará al menos el más mínimo indicio de magia ¿patético no? Bueno el chiste es que ese día ocurrió, fue durante el receso nosotros estábamos sentados bajo un árbol cuando el grupo de "matones" de la escuela nos fueron a molestar, siempre lo hacían así que habíamos aprendido a vivir con eso, no recuerdo que habían dicho exactamente pero fue algo sobre nuestra familia y eso era algo que nosotros no podíamos tolerar, después de eso solo recuerdo un rayo color azul salir de mi mano y todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro.

_Hola yo soy Adriana, mi hermano ah omitido algunos detalles como que eran 6 y nos habían rodeado bueno continuando con la historia, Alex no fue el único en desmayarse y usar magia yo también lo hice pero después que el ya que de haber sido antes probablemente los hubiera vuelto cenizas, entonces sentí una inmensa alegría pues eso significaba que ya podríamos asistir a la mejor escuela de magia el "Sweet Amoris" un nombre un poco cursi eh de admitir pero seguía siendo la mejor escuela de magia que había, cuando despertamos ya no estábamos en la escuela sino en nuestra habitación así que decidí despertar a mi hermano._

_-Despierta-dije mientras lo movía _

_-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Alex mientras bostezaba _

_-Solo diré que seis personas congeladas y luego con el hielo derretido es igual a "Sweet Amoris"-le dije muy alegre _

_-¡¿En serio hicimos eso?!-me pregunto asombrado a lo que yo respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza-¡ES GENIAL!-grito Alex_

_-Lo se pero no es razón para que me revientes los tímpanos-le dije mientras me tapaba los oídos _

_-Lo siento-respondió mi hermano poniéndose una mano en la cabeza-bueno ¿sabes cuando empezamos? _

_-No estoy segura es mejor preguntarle a nuestros padres-le dije _

_-De acuerdo, vamos-respondió mientras se levantaba _

_Después preguntarle a la mucama donde estaba nuestro padre nos dirigimos a su oficina, una vez ahí le preguntamos cuando entraríamos al "Sweet Amoris" y nos respondió que nos iríamos al día siguiente y que empezáramos a empacar, así lo hicimos y al día siguiente partimos._

Cuando llegamos al "Sweet Amoris" nos mandaron a ver a la directora quien nos dio la ubicación de nuestros dormitorios, era un poco extraño dejar de compartir habitación con mi hermana ya que lo eh echo por 16 años, si seguramente se preguntan porque aun dormía con mi hermana es sencillo, mis padres creían que pasando más tiempo juntos y estando cerca todo el día nuestros poderes surgirán más rápido así que sólo separaron nuestras camas pero nos dejaron en la misma habitación, bueno continuando con la historia, mi habitación estaba en la sección masculina edificio B, tercer piso, habitación 15, me dirigí hasta allí y use mi llave para abrir, al entrar note que había dos camas individuales y una de ellas estaba ocupada así que puse mis cosas en la cama que estaba junto a la ventana, me senté y me puse a observar la habitación estaba pintada con rayas verticales de color negro y blanco, las cortinas eran azul marino al igual que los cubrecamas, había dos escritorios, dos armarios, una pantalla y un Playstation 3 supuse que seria de mi compañero, después de ver el cuarto desempaque mis cosas y me dispuse a dormir un rato.

_Mi habitación estaba en el área femenina edificio E, tercer piso habitación 21, había dos camas individuales, la de la ventana ya estaba ocupada así que puse mis cosas en la que estaba junto a la puerta, el cuarto estaba pintado con color lila, los cubrecamas al igual que las cortinas eran blancos, había dos escritorios, una pantalla plana y demás cosas a las que no les preste atención, cuando termine de acomodar mis cosas me dispuse a explorar un poco la escuela ya que habíamos llegado después de clases y no tenía nada que hacer, por si acaso me lleve mi navaja italiana y mi PSP con el juego de Mario bros. Después de un rato de explorar me aburrí y decidí sentarme en la sombra de un árbol al que talle "Propiedad de Adriana Flournier" y me dispuse a jugar, cuando pase como unos 10 niveles me aburrí y me dormí bajo el árbol, tuve un sueño muy extraño había varios símbolos egipcios flotando a mi alrededor y una mujer diciéndome que nada es lo que parece, cuando iba a preguntarle quien era me desperté de golpe y note que había varias piedritas junto a mi cabeza y a mi lado había un chico pelirrojo._

_-¡¿Por qué rayos me arrojabas piedras?!-le pregunte al chico mientras me ponía de pie echando llamas por los ojos porque si hay algo que no tolero es que me despierten _

_-Estas bajo mi árbol-dijo con simpleza _

_-¿acaso tiene tu nombre escrito?-le pregunte señalando el lugar donde antes estaba acostada _

_-No, pero no es necesario para que sepan que es mi árbol-me respondió sentándose en el lugar donde antes estaba acostada _

_-Pues ahora es mi árbol y SI tiene mi nombre escrito-dije señalando mi nombre tallado en la corteza del árbol _

_-Me da igual-dijo mientras se acostaba- ¿sabes? Me caíste bien, soy Castiel-dice con una sonrisa de lado _

_-Adriana, bueno Castiel no fue un placer conocerte pero ya me tengo que ir-dije con una sonrisa burlona ante su cara de desconcierto por lo último que dije para después irme a mi habitación, cuando llegue note que había una chica rubia acostada en la cama junto a la ventana supuse que seria mi compañera._

_-Hola soy Tiare Collins pero solo dime Tiare, tu debes ser mi nueva compañera-me dijo Tiare con una sonrisa _

_-Yo soy Adriana Flournier pero dime Adri y sip, yo soy tu compañera-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa _

_-Eso es genial, ya me había aburrido de estar aquí sola-dijo Tiare alegre-Bueno creo que será mejor que sigamos hablando mañana, ya es tarde _

_-Ok, hasta mañana Tiare-le dije mientras me acostaba y apagaba la luz_

_-Hasta mañana Adri-me respondió mientras bostezaba _

Cuando me desperté note que había un chico jugando en el Xbox supuse que seria mi compañero asi que espere a que acabara su partida para hablarle, porque si hay algo que yo sabia bien era nunca interrumpir a alguien mientras juega, cuando el chico advirtio mi presencia pauso el juego y me pregunto señalandome con el mando de la consola:

-¿Quien eres tu y como entraste a mi morada?

-Soy Alexander Flournier y soy tu compañero de cuarto-dije alzando los brazos como si me apuntara con un arma

-Te has salvado-dijo mientras bajaba el mando para despues sonreír y decir mientras me extendia la mano-Soy Armin un gusto

-Bueno ya conoces mi nombre pero puedes decirme Alex-respondi sonriendo

-Alex es un apodo muy común ademas hay muchos por aquí te dire Lex, por cierto ¿juegas?-dijo Armin, debo admitir que me gusto ese apodo

-Claro-despues de un buen rato de jugar y darnos cuenta de que eran las 3:00 a.m. decidimos dormir

Y eso es todo espero les haya gustado, bueno aquí ya aparecio una sucreete, como las dos fichas que me quedaban para escojer a la pareja de Lysandro me gustaban eche un volado y esto es lo que salio, bueno las fichas quedaron así:

**Tiare Collins-Castiel **

**Jhoshy-Kentin**

**Yuukino Marikawa-Alexy **

**Autumn Coletti-Nathaniel**

**Isabel Flores-Lysandro**

P.D. Hay veces en las que odiaran a Adriana, solo es una advertencia

P.P.D. Una de las chicas de CDM sera pareja de Alex, estoy entre Iris y Violetta diganme con quien quedaria mejor por lo poco de el que han visto

Agradesco todos sus comentarios, no las menciono a cada una xq estoy escribiendo en mi tableta y es cansado


End file.
